Oopz Igginz screwed up again..................
by InvaderZIP23
Summary: A new song now! Betcha all want to see Ms. Bitters sing to the tune of a Backstreet Boys song!! Terrifying, no?
1. Oopz Iggins screwed up again!

Disclaimer: I don own nothing. I only own my lyricz.  
  
OK, this is my first song I have EVER in the history of NE thing decided to post somewhere. PLEAZ be gentle. This WUZ part of a fic until my mother raided my room and threw it away. (Growlz and clenchez fistz.) I wuz left with what I could remember which wuz all but one song. Still, my musical fic iz lost forever. I'm trying to write it again, but it'z not really working. I hope u like this (PS. This song worx for it'z purpouse, I don't really like it however.  
  
To the tune of "Oops I Did It Again" (Gagz at the thought of Brittney Spears.)  
  
Gaz:I think u did it again  
  
You claimed my Game Slave 2  
  
And got me ticked off  
  
Oh Iggins  
  
I may seem like I'm weak  
  
But need I remind u  
  
What happened before, u mindless freak?!  
  
Cauze to claim my Game Slave 2 will be to get your butt really kicked! Oh Iggins u fool.  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Oopz u did it again  
  
U claimed my GS2  
  
And got me ticked off.  
  
Oh Iggins, Iggins  
  
Oops u forgot I wuz mean  
  
And that I'm Game Slave queen  
  
You're not that intelligent!  
  
You see your problem iz this:  
  
You're scheming away  
  
Hoping to get your handz on my GS2  
  
I laugh thinking of wayz  
  
To torture u and cauze u most pain!  
  
Cause to claim my Game Slave 2 will be to get your butt really kicked!! Oh Iggins u fool.  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Cause to claim MY Game Slave 2 will be to get your butt really kicked!! Oh Iggins ha!  
  
Iggins: Oops oops I did it again didn't I?  
  
I claimed what's yourz and got u real mad.  
  
Oopsie...I think I'll be leaving now.....  
  
Gaz: (Grabz him by his shirt and stares at him) You're not that intelligent.(Dropz him and he scramblez away.)  
  
Oopz u did it again  
  
U claimed my GS2  
  
And got me ticked off  
  
Oh Igginz u fool. (Hoistz him up into the air again)  
  
Oopz u forgot I wuz mean  
  
And that I'm Game Slave queen  
  
You're not that intelligent. (Throwz him off to the side and he leavez a HUGE dent in the wall.)  
  
(Chorus)  
  
(Song endz.Iggins getz up and runz for his life. Gaz smirx evilly)  
  
Do u like it? I have a bunch more, but I'll only post them if people review. C-ya. 


	2. You're All Doomed

Disclaimer thingy: I don own notin here other than the lyricz. The song isn't mine or anything so yeah. Also, I don't necessarily like this song, it just worx! :P  
  
To the tune of: "Larger Than Life" by the Backstreet Boys  
  
  
  
Ms. Bitters: You all run and hide when I'm screamin' your names all right  
  
Bein' really mean iz my true claim to fame alright  
  
All your time spent praying that I won't bite  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Chorus)  
  
All you children can't u see, can't u see  
  
That your livez are DOOMED and it'z because of me  
  
Any time you're down  
  
I can make it worse  
  
I'll turn your livez into a curse  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lookin at the class and I see you're bored today, come on  
  
Wishin I could bug u in a different way, come on!  
  
All of my time spent keepz u annoyed!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Chorus)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dib: Into a curse! Oh yeah hahaha!  
  
Everyone: Oooh. Yeah. That'z right. She's turned our livez into a wretched curse yeah!  
  
ZIM:Every time you're down, she'll make it worse!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Ms. Bitters: All u children can't u see, can't u see?  
  
That your livez are DOOMED and it'z because of me.  
  
Every time you're down  
  
I can make it worse  
  
I'll turn your livez into, I'll turn your livez into, u are all DOOMED and you're cursed yeah!(Bell ringz) Go home now!  
  
  
  
Well, that'z another one. Pleaz don't flame me! And if u read this, review! Thanx!! 


End file.
